


Joan.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh quizzes Joan about her friend, and John's  not best pleased.





	1. Joan

“ This has  been lovely dear, you me and little Evie, three generations of Redmond women all enjoying a bit retail therapy, and a nice meal to finish it all off, smashing “

“ I've enjoyed it too mum, it's been really nice, despite “

“ Despite what Kayleigh love ?” Joan asked.

“ Despite you not saying what you've wanted to say all day , that's what “ Kayleigh said smiling at her mother in law.

“ Don't know what you mean love “ Joan said not entirely convincingly, “ I'm not backwards at coming forwards , as fine you know young lady “

“ Apart from today “

“ Get away with you “  Joan dismissed Kayleigh's comments with wave of the hand.

“ If Nana was Ill you'd tell me and John, me and John don't have any problems, you wouldn't discuss Claire and Paul behind their backs, sooooo” Kayleigh smiled.

“ Sooooo, what Miss Kayleigh Marple?”

“ So it's to do with you, you're not Ill or John would know, that and the fact you've been smiling a lot more than usual today ……”

“ You saying I'm miserable ?“ Joan interjected

“ Not always Joan no “

“ Fair enough “

“ All that put together,  well well you dark horse Joan, good for you “ Kayleigh said nodding.

“ Good for me what ?”

“ Your courting aren't you? “

“ Shhh keep your voice down, and no I am not, well not really , I mean I have , no “

“ There is someone you like though ?”

“ That's an unsettling ability you have, how in the hell did you know ?, not that there is anything to know “

“ I can feel people sometimes,  some stronger than others, mum says I was worse or better whatever way you look at it before I reached puberty,  used to scare her and dad sometimes “

“ I've had a coffee or two with a certain gentlemen recently “ Joan said studiously avoiding eye contact with Kayleigh “ we get on well”

“ And you know Paul will snigger and wind you up, but be pleased for you, Claire will think it's lovely that you're getting a bit of companionship, and you know I'm over the moon for you, its John's reaction you're worried about “

“ That's verging on witchcraft now, that's unsettlingly accurate love, really unsettling “ Joan said eventually looking at Kayleigh.

“ But right ?”

“ Spot on actually, but still bloody scary “

“ He’ll come around to the fact eventually Joan, you know he will “

“ But between now and then though , that's the problem isn't it.?”  Joan said.

“ You and I both know it Joan “

“ Perhaps …”

“ Telling him that there's no future for the two of you wouldn't be the right thing, so stop thinking it okay “ Kayleigh said matter of factly.

“ Jesus love, seriously, you have to stop doing that please”

“ Sorry Joan, I'll try not to “ Kayleigh giggled.

“ Rose thinks it's time I moved on, she reckons Martin would want me to be happy, it's not as if I'd forget him or owt, is it? “

“ How could you forget him ?, he gave you your boys, you must see him every time you look at John “

“ Aye I do that, give him a moustache and a pint of bitter and he’d be his spit “

Kayleigh lifted a restless Evie from her buggy,

“ Missy needs feeding, how flat chested girls manage is beyond me, I'm designed for breastfeeding obviously …….”

“ Obviously “ Joan repeated .

“ But some aren't,  must be difficult for them “

Kayleigh handed Joan her granddaughter, she smiled at her adoringly and tickled her while Kayleigh was preparing to feed her. Although Kayleigh wasn't particularly shy about breastfeeding,  she still tried to be as discreet as possible, to that end she took Evie back from her grandmother and let her feed , covering herself with the pashmina she wore for these very occasions.

“ Decent ?” she asked Joan.

“ Very love , don't you worry “

“ So Joan, do you want to tell John or do you want me to do it, I could sort of accidentally let it slip into conversation, let him think that you told me a while ago, that way I can have the argument with him, before he even sees you next ?”

“ You're a very special person Kayleigh,  I love Claire dearly, but I really feel as if you're a daughter to me, you understand me better than my boys do “

“ Thanks Joan, that means a lot “ Kayleigh said reaching across and squeezing Joan's hand “ an awful lot”

 

“ Excuse me but can you stop doing that here please ?” a woman's voice said .

“Pardon ?“ Joan said turning to the source

“ Her, your daughter can she stop feeding in public please ?, I really don't want to have to explain to ,my kids what she's doing under there “ the little bleach blonde carried on saying.

“ No one can see what she's doing under there, she is very particular about that, if you hadn't drawn attention to it nobody including your kids would have noticed would they ? “

“ It's offensive “

“ Bollocks it is”

“ I think it is “ the blonde said getting louder.

“ And why should me or my daughter give a shit about what you find offensive?, your feelings are of no interest to us, you brought your two in for a feed cause they're hungry but you would deny that of a baby, I find that offensive “ Joan had raised her voice considerably.

“ She shouldn't it not natural “ the blonde stammered,  Joan's intimidating presence starting to tell.

“ Don't be so bloody stupid, it's more natural than that chemical filled garbage you get in bottles, the human race would have died out if women didn't do it in the past , that's what they're for love that's why we have them. I suggest if you don't like what you obviously can't see that you go and not see it somewhere else, so go on sling it ,before I forget I'm a mild mannered granny, and embarrass my daughter here by adding a few choice adjectives!!, go beat it “

The mutterings of disagreement with her assertions that it wasn't natural from the rest of the patrons, Joan's vernment defence of Kayleigh and the proprietors insistence that nursing mothers would always be welcome in her establishment,  caused the blonde to beat a hasty retreat.

“ Bloody ignorant woman, how much more natural can you be ?“

“ Thanks Joan “

“ I'd defend any nursing mother love, I'm passionate about it “

“ No you called me your daughter twice, thanks “

“ Anyway love, can you sort of sort John, if you know what I mean, without you two falling out ?”

“ Seriously, you have to ask ?” Kayleigh laughed “ not a problem Joan , I'll let him think, I think you told him on Sunday morning , I'll quiz him when he gets back “

“ Thanks love “

“ So are you going to tell me about your gentlemen friend then ?”

“ Well love ……………”

 

************

 

“ Honey I'm home , oh I smell bacon excellent “

“ Did you fit those new taps okay, mum was worried they might not fit “

“ No problems,  straight swap “

“ So ?” said Kayleigh putting a couple of bacon butties and a mug of tea down in front of John, “ How was your mum, did you have a nice talk “

“ Same as usual, why ?”

 No reason John, I just wondered , she told me a couple of things, but she wanted to tell you herself, chat today she said, I wondered if you did that's all ?“

“ Aye we chatted for a while “

“ And everything is okay ?” she said smiling, “ that's good”

“ Everything's fine “

“Right” thought Kayleigh “ let's drop the bombshell”

“ I told her not to worry, that you wouldn't mind her seeing Graham,  she's still an attractive woman after all”

She didn't need to see his reaction,  she could hear it , he was choking on his buttie, she ran over and thumped his back.

“ I'm fine Kayleigh “ John said getting his breath back “ Who the fuck is Graham? “

“ Your mums gentleman friend, I've not met him obviously, but from what I've heard he seems to be a nice guy, lost his wife a few years ago, so he understands your mum. I thought she was going to tell you today “

“ Oh no way “ John said “ No way “

“ No way what ? , it's not up to you who your mum sees, never has been, never will be”

“ But she can't,  it's not proper “

“ Rubbish John, your dad's been dead a few years now she has to move on , Rose is okay with it, she told your mum that Martin would have wanted to see her being happy, and she is”

“ She was happy before  this bloody Graham fella, she's got Paul, an me,  you, Claire and her grandkids, she's plenty happy “

“ We don't keep her warm at night “

“ Oh dear God no !” tell me you're joking “

“ She's a woman John, no different from the rest of us “

“ I'll speak to Paul,, we'll forbid it “

“ Paul won't, you're the only one making a fuss “

“ So every bugger knows except me? “

“ Guess why that is John ?“

“ I don't think it right “

“ If you died would you want me to be on my own the rest of my days, unhappy ?“

“ Of course not , I want you to be always smiling, even if it's not me who's making you smile”

“ But it's okay for your mum to be ?”

“ Totally different,  she's her, your you , different , not the same “

“ Do you think like your mum or dad?”

“ What type of question is that ?”

“ Mum or dad? John “

“ Dad”

“ So he would have wanted your mum to be happy,  just like Rose said he would “

“ That's irrelevant “

“ No it's not,  if I was to go before you John I'd want you to move on , and be happy because I know that no matter how happy you were, I know that you would never forget me ever, and you would never forget how much you loved me. No matter what happens with your mum and Graham,  she will never forget your dad, nor could she ever forget how much she loved him “

“ But she's my mum “

“ And you want her to be happy don't you ?”

“ Of course I do , it's just that it's not something that I imagined happening,  I just thought , i dunno “ he shrugged

“ At least take time to meet the man John, doesn't she deserve that ?”

” Yes she does”

“ Good,  Mandy's coming over tomorrow night to babysit,  you, me , Joan and Graham are going for drinks and a meal “

“ No way “

“ It's not a discussion John, I've arranged it , best behaviour, no ifs no buts, four of us , you will be pleasant or you'll be on the sofa for the foreseeable, okay my sweet “

“ No option is there ?” he said resignedly.  

“ No none “  

“ Right then”

Kayleigh was sure if she looked at John now he'd have a petted lip, she decided not to .

 

“ You ready yet ?” Kayleigh shouted up the stairs. Normally John had to wait for her, but tonight John was acting like a petulant child.

“ Aye “

“ Stop dragging your heels Redmond, get down here then “

She heard him mumble and could follow his heavy footfall as he walked to the stairs.

Kayleigh was dressed to perfection again, a smart but not overly so lemon lace, knee length dress, matching heels a white coat with a faux fur collar, and had her hair in a bun with ringlets down over her ears, makeup flawless as usual. She had left John's clothes out for him, left to his own devices he would have worn a polo shirt and trackie bottoms, to prove a point, no way was that happening. She'd left out his chinos,  brogues, dress short sleeved shirt and his blazer, no way was he looking scruffy when he met Graham.

 

As John reached the bottom of the stairs , the doorbell rang. Kayleigh opened it, he didn't need to see who was there, he knew by the excited shrieks of the younger Kitson sister, that Mandy, tonight's babysitter was here.

“ Where is she then?” Mandy asked

“In her crib she…….”  Kayleigh didn't get to finish.

Mandy ran up the stairs, passed John, turned back kissed him on the cheek with a “ Hiya” and continued on up .

“ Mandy,s here “ John said chuckling “ nearly got pneumonia off the draft of her going up to see shorty “

“ Loves her niece to bits” Kayleigh replied putting her earrings in.

Mandy appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling at her niece in her arms.

“ Doesn't mummy look gorgeous Evie ? she does doesn't she ?”

“ Ahem “ John theatrically cleared his throat and stood up straight.

“ And daddy's had a bath, good daddy”

“ Ha bloody ha “

“ You scrub up well John “

“ Thanks”

“ Right Mand, you know where everything is, I've filled quite a few bottles…..”

“ And you've still got them “ Mandy pointed at her older sisters boobs, “ life's not fair “

“ As I was saying Amanda” Kayleigh continued “ they're in the fridge, help yourself to anything else, ok love ?”

“ Enjoy yourselves “ Mandy said smiling.

“ Bye, bye “

John and Kayleigh waved as they drove off. Kayleigh at least was smiling .

They had agreed to meet at the restaurant, Graham would collect Joan by taxi, John would drop them off later.

“ Funny thing “  John said later in the journey.

“ What is John. ?“

“ Your mum, my mum, Claire, Kelly,  Bill, Kieron, Steve even me  get told how hot to make the bottle, how to clean her bits, and how to wind her, how to put a nappy on etcetera.”

“ And? “

“ Well, Amanda bottles are int fridge, help yourself “ John tried to imitate Kayleigh.

“ So ?”

“ She doesn't get told how to “

“ I never noticed that , do I do that John really ?”

“ Yea “

“ Wonder why ?” she said looking out the side window smirking.

“ Aye I wonder ?" John said shaking his head.

“ One thing I have noticed” Kayleigh said .

“ What ?”

“ Now that we have Evie, I feel like the big sister again “

“ Eh ?”

“ I always felt that Mandy was more mature and more responsible because she had children and I didnt, but now I have ,I feel like the big sister, I don't think i did before “

“ Do you like it ?”

“ I love it John,  feeling all grown up and motherly. John ?”

“ What love ?”

“ Thanks for knocking me up “

“ I thought you hated that term ?”

“ I do, but you think it's funny, so thanks”

“ It were my pleasure love, literally,  eh up we’re here”

He parked up.

“ Please behave John, this is important to mum okay ? “

“ Point taken the last twenty bloody times Kayleigh,  I get it “

“Right let's go “

John walked around and opened Kayleigh's door, she got out and straightened her clothing.

“ Right let's go meet Gordon “ John said pulling his cuffs straight. 

“ John !!”

“ I'm joking, I know it's Graham, lighten up Kayleigh "


	2. Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Joan's gentleman friend.

Somehow John had expected Graham to be similar to his late father, he didn't know why he had just assumed, he was very much mistaken.

As they looked around the restaurant, a tall, thin salt and pepper haired man, stood and waved to attract their attention.

“ Eh up Sam Elliot is looking for us, ow bitch “

Kayleigh had deliberately trodden on John's foot , heel first.

“ Behave “ she hissed through her smile.

“ Hiya “ Kayleigh said smiling as she dragged John to the table like a truant being presented to the headmaster. All the while he was whimpering about his sore toe.

Joan and Graham stood up to greet them.

“ Graham this is John my youngest “

“ Pleased to meet you John, your mum talks about you a lot “

“ Oh dear I was afraid of that “ John grinned looking at his mum.

“ And you're obviously the lovely Kayleigh, the daughter Joan wished she had “

Kayleigh looked towards Joan and was surprised to see her blushing.

“ Nice to put a face to the name, at last “ Kayleigh replied.

John pulled Kayleigh's seat out for her, then pushed it in once she was seated.

“ Can I get you a drink while we decide what we're having ? “ Graham asked.

“ A small white wine please “ Kayleigh said perusing the drinks menu.

“ Diet coke for me mate, thank you “

Graham headed to the bar after excusing himself from the table.

“ A small white wine , since when ?”

“ Since I started breastfeeding, that's when “

“ Oh aye, I forgot “

“ Sometimes John I wonder about you “ Joan said, shaking her head.

“ He’s a gentleman Joan, you never said he was cultured, or so handsome “

“ Huh” John said huffily." You think ?"

Joan drew John her death stare, he sat up straight.

“ Sorry “

“ Is it too much to ask you to approach tonight with an open mind John, well is it ?” Joan said in exasperation.

John knew Kayleigh was glaring at him .

“ No mum it isn't, this ain't easy you know ?”

“ I'm well aware of how difficult this is, it's no picnic for me either John, having you two meet so soon , but it is what it is “

“ You’d think you were trying to avoid us meeting, do I embarrass you or summit ?”

“ You can if you're of a mind to and fine you know it “ Joan snarled.

" Well maybe you shouldn't keep secrets "

" Maybe I should live my life to suit me, not you John "

“ Stop “ Kayleigh said in shouted whisper “ That's enough both of you “

John and Joan looked at her sheepishly.

“ You two can argue some other time, this is neither the place or the time “

“ I'm only saying …….”

“  I said that's enough Joan “ Kayleigh said and then snapped her head round to see John smirking.

“ And as for you ?”

“ What ?”

Kayleigh gave him the zipped lip gesture .

“ Okay, okay “

 

Graham came back to the table with a round of drinks, they sat for a while chatting, before ordering. John despite himself found himself liking Graham, he liked music and had a Harley in his garage. A couple of times John saw his mum looking at Graham and smiling, he always smiled back. There were no lulls in the conversation, Kayleigh saw to that .

“ If you'll excuse me, it's time to visit the ladies , Joan ?”

“ Okay love “ Joan made no effort to get up .

“ Joan ?” Joan looked at Kayleigh, suddenly the penny dropped.

“ Oh yes, excuse us gentlemen “ she said making to follow her daughter in law.

 

John and Graham watched the women depart.

“ I know this is difficult for you John “

“ Oh aye ?”

“Aye, my mum buried three husbands, so I've met her new gentlemen friends several times “

“ Three husbands ?, wow “

“ The merry widow was her nickname, I'm sure she had shares int Co op.”

John laughed.

“ So I know how you feel, it's hard seeing your mum as a woman when she's only been just your mum, isn't it ?”

“ Aye I suppose it is”

“ You know I'm a widower don't you ?”

“ Aye Kayleigh told me, mum told her obviously “

“ No matter what happens between you and your mum, I will never feel about her how I felt about my late wife, I never could, and she'll never feel for me like she did for your dad, you know what I mean, think about how you feel for Kayleigh “

“ I know what you mean “

“ Good “

“ If we start off being civil, well you never know we might end up liking each other” John remarked,

“ I hope I come to like you John, your mum would love that “

“ I she would right enough “ John thought for a minute “ so buddy, mam says  you've got a Harley, you know me dad was a biker eh ?”

“ Well…………….” John and Graham started on a long conversation about bikes.

 

“ He makes you happy, doesn't he ?” Kayleigh was looking into Joan's eyes as she spoke.

“ Yes, but that makes me feel a little guilty “

“ Why Joan? “

“ I'm betraying Martin “

“ No you're not, Martin loved you, he would have wanted you to be happy, and you know that, look Joan, no offence but………”

“ People always say that before they offend you……….”

“ Joan ! “

“ Sorry love , go on “

“ Time is moving for all of us , I don't mean to sound morbid but if you genuinely have feelings for Graham grasp your chance of happiness “

“ Before one of us dies? “

“ I didn't mean it like that “

“ Sorry love “ Joan said patting Kayleigh's hand “ I know you didn't “

“ Do you want to be in a proper relationship?”

“ Proper? “

“ You know ?”

“ I know what ?”

“ What if he wants to sleep with you ?”

“ Kayleigh I,  I, ………. how can you even think that , I mean, I wouldn't,  well I mean …… , I don't know if I could “

“ Forget I asked Joan ………..”

“ No love, you are the one person in this world that I feel I could talk to about things like that, I don't mind you asking, but I don't know if I could, honestly I just don't know, I've never been very, you know, liberal “

“ Liberal? “

“ Aye love liberal “

“ Oh okay then, best get back eh ?”. Kayleigh made a mental note to get John to explain Liberal.

 

As the two women neared the table they saw that John had moved to sit next to Graham, and they were both laughing heartily,

“ ……………………………… my urine, it was only her piss” John continued.

“ In a sports top, you don't put it in a sports top “

“ My point exactly pal, my point exactly “

“ That's some introduction “

“ That's when I fell in love with her though “ John said suddenly becoming serious.

“ Have you done dogging then ?” Kayleigh said smiling.

“ He has indeed love, the big gay mute “ John and Graham burst out laughing.

Joan smiled, appreciating the fact that two of the most important men in her life were getting on.

Dinner was a very sociable affair, John and Graham seemed to bond, Joan and Kayleigh already had a relationship more like mother and daughter than in laws. The time passed quickly and soon the lights went on as the restaurant was preparing to close.

“ Can I have the bill please “ John asked a waitress.

“ I'll get this John “

“ Indeed you will not, this is on Kayleigh and I, it's not everyday we get to treat my mum and her friend “

“ John I………..

“ Graham let him pay, this was our suggestion “ Kayleigh chimed in.

“ Next one on me then , no argument “

 

On the drive back Graham suggested that they go to his first, so John could see his Harley,  John jumped at the chance. As he was driving , he noticed his mum slide over next to Graham and put her head on his shoulder, he in turn leaned his head against hers, both shut their eyes.

John stared in the mirror, Kayleigh punched him on the thigh and pointed dead ahead, John took the hint.

 

Kayleigh glanced in her mirror, the one John had bought her so she could watch Evie without having to turn around continuously, Joan made eye contact with her, Joan's smile said it all.

 

" Okey dokey, here we are then, I still don't believe there really is a Coronation street in this estate"

 

" Some wag at the council no doubt John, getting down to grass roots or something like that " Graham remarked .

" Bollocks "

" John " Kayleigh said in admonishment.

" Well it is , some poor bugger has to tell folks they live in Coronation street "

" Come on then, people let's get inside, I'll make a cuppa and you can see my bike John "

" God idea buddy "

John got out and opened Kayleigh's door for her,Graham did the same for Joan .Soon they were seated in Graham's large living room, Joan subtly looking around Kayleigh not quite so.

" Kayleigh " Joan said as her daughter in law lifted a picture of Graham and an elegant grey haired woman off the console table, it was a head and shoulders formal portrait, the woman was stunning .

" His wife maybe ?" Joan said.

" Yes it is " Graham spoke as he came back in the room.

" Sorry" Joan said " didn't mean to pry "

" You're not love, that is Carol, we had 35 years together, she was my ……., I'm sorry excuse me"

Graham hurriedly left the company.

" Now look what you've done you nosey mare, you've upset him " John whispered.

" Well if I did it was accidental " Kayleigh replied.

" Now what you gonna do ?" John said looking towards the Kitchen door.

" I'll apologise " Kayleigh said.

" No I'll go , you sit love, I'm the only one here who really knows his type of loss I'll go"

Joan walked to the kitchen door, knocked gently and went in.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham joins the guys for a bike ride. Things progress with him and Joan.

Joan and Graham had been seeing each other for a few months, John didn't know how far " seeing each other had gone " he didn't want to, Kayleigh did, Joan confided in her, John was glad that she did. He wouldn't ask Kayleigh and Kayleigh wouldn't volunteer information. It transpired that Graham had three daughters, one in York, one in Dundee and the oldest and by Graham's own account the most opinionated woman in the world, Greta, lived in Jersey, Joan hadn't met any of them but the two youngest had given Graham their blessing. Greta was due to visit the following weekend.

" He hasn't said as much, but I don't think they really see eye to eye " Joan told John over tea and scones.

" Neither do we mam "

" Aye but that's only on occasion John, I think theirs is the default setting "

" So what did he say ?"

" Just to brace myself,  she's on her way "

" Brace yourself?"

" Yes "

" Here comes hurricane Greta eh ?"

" They seem to have a different type of relationship from us "

" How ?" John asked .

" She doesn't seem to ever back down "

" Oh and I do ?"

Joan looked over the rim of her cup and smiled.

" Fair enough " John chuckled.

 

Graham was joining John , on his Enfield, Paul on a BMW, Jim on an old Honda 5oo and Steve on his Triumph for a boys run out to the seaside, Graham was glad to have some Male company for a biking trip for a change and was welcomed by Jim and Steve as part of their group.

They parked up by a railing overlooking the shore line.

" I'm gonna have to change I think" John said.

" Oh so you did shit yourself when you took that bend too fast " Paul replied .

" No smart arse, well maybe a little bit, I meant change my bike, I think my fillings are shaking loose "

" Graham seems to be enjoying himself " Steve remarked nodding towards Graham, his bike surrounded by onlookers as usual.

" Seems so " John replied.

"Be prepared John"

" What Steve ? "

" Be prepared, that's all I'm saying "

" Prepared for what ?" Paul asked as him and Jim walked up beside John.

" I'm just saying the last few times I've been here, my new dad bought me chips and ice cream "

" I thought your mam and dad ,were your real mam and dad ?"

" They are but they divorced, got married to different people twice, then remarried, and my step dads brought me here"

" Bollocks " Paul chuckled.

" I'm only saying " a smiling Steve replied.

Graham's admirers eventually drifted away, he got off the Harley and removed his helmet.

" Fancy an ice cream or chips boys, my treat "

He didn't think what he had said was funny, but they obviously did, he watched as his four newfound friends burst out laughing, and took a while to stop. Eventually he giggled too.

 

" Thanks guys "

" What for you bought it "

" Not the chips you muppet " Graham replied to Jim.

John chuckled, and shook his head .

" Letting me Join you lot , it's good to have some Male company "

" Any of your girls single by the way ? " Jim asked.

Paul clipped him round the ear

" Oy,  I were asking for a friend that's all " he smiled.

" No Jim, they are not , thankfully " .

 

Kayleigh and John were sitting watching a documentary on best parenting practices when Kayleigh's phone rang, John recognised the ring tone as the one Kayleigh assigned to his mum.

" Hiya Joan, hows things? "

John watched Kayleigh intently, he saw her real genuine smile fade, in its place her fake one appeared, she thought he didn't know the difference, it was her eyes, Kayleigh smiled with her eyes, when it was genuine. Then a fake laugh,

" I'll take this upstairs, you finish watching that eh "

Ten minutes later she stuck her head in the door ,

" I'm nipping out to your mums for a catch up okay ?"

" Why ?"

" None of your beeswax, mister Nosey " again the fake smile, " shouldn't be too long but I'll take my keys .

She kissed his head and left.

As John watched her drive off, his daughter started crying upstairs.

" Typical,  bloody typical " he said " coming darling ".

 

Kayleigh let herself into Joan's, Joan was outraged when Kayleigh knocked or rang the bell, that was for strangers not family.

" You okay ? " she said as she entered the living room.

" A bit shocked love, but yea I'm okay "

" Do you want to talk Joan, I'll listen without interrupting,  guides honour ? "

Joan smiled at this dear girl, when she had met Kayleigh at first, she had thought her far too brash, too talkative, she liked a drink or ten and liked to party, she knew they would never last , but how wrong she was, she really was the daughter Joan wished she had, she was the person Joan wished she had become. She loved Kayleigh like she loved her boys, almost just as much .

" I'll make a pot of tea , then we can talk, or not okay ?"

" Okay love ,thanks "

Kayleigh made a brew , and brought a packet of biscuits through .

" Hobnobs Joan "

" The king of  biscuits, as a certain John Redmond would say "

" Can't beat a chocolate hobnob love " Kayleigh said imitating John's deep voice .

" You're slightly mad Kayleigh, you do know that don't you ?"

" Been said, but never proven " Kayleigh chuckled.

The two women sat quietly for a while, smiling at each other occasionally.

" This reminds me of the few times you came for tea,  early in you and John's relationship, neither of us knowing how to start a conversation "

"I was worried you would take a dislike to me, and force John to dump me "

" He would never have done that love, not for me, not for anyone you were his for keeps from day one "

" I know that now ,but then …….."

They went quiet for a while. Joan reached forwards and put her cup on the table, then pulled at the creases in her trousers, like she usually did when she was about to be serious.

" Graham can't see me anymore, it's not working out ,apparently "

" And ?"

Joan looked blank.

" What else ?"

" That's it ,that's all he said "

" Bit blunt "

" He sounded upset, poor love "

"Poor love my arse, he should be upset"

Joan just looked at Kayleigh.

" Are you going to meet, talk it over or such ?"

" Eh, no we are not thank you "

" Why not ?"

" No point, I know him by now, if he's decided ,he's decided, done, over"

" And you're okay with that ?" Kayleigh said in astonishment.

" Not okay, but accepting of the fact, I couldn't change his mind, and I have no intention of trying "

" So you going to just walk away then ?"

" Not even looking over my shoulder love , head held high , no looking back "

" I couldn't do it " Kayleigh said shaking her head.

" But you did, that's exactly what you did Kayleigh "

" That was different, I was in love with John "

" It's no different love, no difference at all "

" Shit " Kayleigh eventually realised what Joan meant. .

 

John was in bed when Kayleigh got back , she wasn't late but, John had dozed off in the chair and had thought it prudent to go to bed.

" Jesus your feet are freezing "

" Stop complaining you big tart, let me snuggle in  and heat up "

" Hows mum ?"

" I told you before, what me and your mum talk about is between us , I won't betray a confidence, your mum trusts me , I wouldn't let her down"

" Fine, cuddle in then but don't touch me bol……., argh , Jesus you did that deliberately "

Kayleigh's giggling confirmed John's suspicions.

" Night mambo "

" Night night darling "

Two days later John stopped at  Mandy and Steve's, he had been travelling from his own store, to Stockport and had decided to pop in for a brew, he was standing talking to Steve , returning Mandy,s wave from the kitchen window.

" How about north Wales ?" Steve asked.

" How about north Wales what ?"

" Here's your brew John " Mandy interrupted their discussion.

" Ta love " John said " lovely " he smiled sipping it .

" So " Steve continued " North Wales for the next bike run ?"

" Aye good idea Steve, I'll phone Graham later "

" That's very magnanimous of you John, sure Joan wont mind ?"

" Why would she mind ?" John chuckled.

" Well with her and Graham breaking up I thought she might not like you ………"

" Broke up when ?"

" Steve you arsehole " Mandy said

" But I thought he knew "

John put his cup down and walked sullenly to his car.

Steve watched him drive off.

" I thought he knew " he said turning to face Mandy.

" Kayleigh told me in confidence, and I told you "

" You definitely didn't say don't tell John "

" I thought you would have known Steve, it's common bloody sense "

" Sorry"

" I best tell Kayleigh eh ?"

" Aye best do "

 

Kayleigh's phone rang, she knew it was Mandy by the ring tone, but Evie was down for a nap, and she had just gotten into the bath, she would phone her back later. If it was important she'd ring back. She did ring back, but Kayleigh had nodded off.

 

John phoned his mum several times, but got no answer. He phoned Cath to say he had taken unwell and would be heading home. He didn't go home he headed for Coronation Street and pulled up outside Graham's, the garage door was open and Graham was working on his bike.

John slammed his car door, and marched up to the house.

" I was expecting you John "

" I bet you were "

" Tea "

" Aye, I mean yes please "

Graham showed John into the dining room, and a few minutes later placed a mug of tea in front of him.

" How's Joan "

" I'm not sure "

" Eh ?"

" She hasn't told me you split up, I just found out from Steve "

" Steve ?"

" Aye, Kayleigh must have told Mandy, Mandy told Steve, and he put his foot in it "

" So why did you come here ?"

" I'm not really sure "

" You love your nieces and nephews don't you ?"

" What has that got to do wi you and me mam ?"

" Bare with me John, you do don't you ?

" Aye of course I do, with all my heart "

" I've got three lovely granddaughters, can you imagine for a minute how much I love them ?"

" I can imagine aye "

" Can you imagine having to choose between a woman you love and seeing your grandchildren ever again ?"

" Christ no "

" It wasn't easy John "

" Greta ?"

" Bitch "

" Why though, what's her reasoning ?"

" Disrespectful of her mother's memory, sullying the love we had"

" Does she have a point ?"

" She never spoke to her mother for years, not face to face anyway, text or phone call, even in the hospice she didn't visit, she sent texts. But since her mum died, she has been on a bloody crusade to protect her memory,  she remembers her mother telling her things no one heard her say, how the funeral was to go, how she was to be remembered, and now apparently how I am to live my life"

" I thought your other daughters were………."

" They listen to her John, she's that type, she wears you down "

John nodded.

" If it wasn't for her threat of not letting me see the girls, I'd have told her to eff off, her I wouldn't care about seeing again, but my granddaughters,  that's different"

" I'm sorry pal "

" So am I John, will you explain to your mum for me please ?"

" Aye I will"

John and Graham finished their tea in silence. John walked back to his car, accompanied by Graham.

" I'll miss our chats John "

" Me too pal "

John held his hand out, Graham smiled and shook it.

" Bye pal " John said as he got in the car.

He lowered the window.

" I would have made the same decision Graham "

" Really ?"

" Yes, and so would my mam , take care buddy "

John drove to Joan's and explained why her and Graham couldn't be together.

Joan listened, a tear in her eye the only indication of emotion.

" What a choice to have to make, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes, poor man"

" You okay mam ?"

"I'll be fine John, honestly I'll be fine "

Kayleigh had phoned while John was at Joan's and Joan had explained,  John waited a while and eventually got ready to leave, he kissed his mums cheek as she stood on the doorstep.

"John ? " she called as he walked down the path .

" What mam ?"

" Will you promise me that you'll never………?"

" It would never happen mam, Evie would miss you as much as you'd miss her," John winked.

For the first time in a while Joan smiled. She might phone Graham later, they were friends after all .


End file.
